Santa's Lap
by Cryptic-gal001
Summary: When Raph is forced to be the new store Santa things don't quite as planned along when he can't keep his eyes off one particular elf. Please RR!


I do not TMNT. PLEASE, I BEG U RR!

P.S- October is my OC, she's April Cousin. Here's a sneak peek of her for the first time until I write the official story of how she met TMNT.

After waiting twenty minutes, October impatiently crashed her fist on the door repeatedly. "C'mon Raph, come out while we're still young!" She teased as soon as she was done banging on the door; she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No way am I doing this gig, I look ridiculous! I'm pretty sure as soon as I come out there, I'll get beat up!" Raph protested through the door. "C'mon the kids are coming! Let's move!" She commanded as she placed one hand on her hip and let the other one dangle near her side. "No!" Raph said firmly and October gave a sigh.

"Fine, I'll just tell the kids that Santa's not here and that he doesn't care enough to visit them." She innocently pouted while twirling a finger through her light chocolate colored hair. She heard a defeated sigh inside the place where Raph was and she smiled in triumph. The door slammed open which revealed Raph in a Santa costume, the red count loosely hanged off his shoulders. "Here let me help you." October said as she adjusted the suit. "Why can't Mikey do this? He loves kids!" He complained as October set the large white gloves on his hands and fixed the belt around his waist so that it held up the coat.

"Because Mikey already did something charitable, he delivered toys to the orphans." She answered him as she placed on his Santa hat with a smile she toyed with the little ball of fluff on top. "How about Leo? Donny? Casey?" He quickly suggested. "Raph! These are children and the least you can do is give them your time!" October scowled at him when she was done, placing both hands on her hips. He opened his mouth to protest but his voice was muffled by the white beard she placed on him, saving the moment from a long line of cursing. She lifted up the coat and stuck the pillow under the coat to give him "the belly of jelly" kind of look. "How do you feel in all this?" She asked and smiled at her work. "Besides feeling stupid, I feel like Mikey after he ate too much cookie dough." He said. "Don't worry; I'll be there right by you. I'm your number one elf!" She said with a smile. "Does it come with an outfit?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! Unlike you, I like-"She started to say. "Making a fool of yourself?" Raph interrupted with a smile. "No! I like doing stuff for children," She snapped with an angry expression painted on her face but then it softened, "It makes me think wanting my own some of these days."

"You mean one of those brats?" He asked with a savvy tone.

"They're not brats! They're just children waiting eagerly for Santa to come out." She scowled him.

"Remind me, when does Santa come out?" He asked scratching the beard. "In exactly twenty minutes which gives me enough time to get into my costume." She said looking up at the large mall clock on the wall. She took the small bag at her right side. "Now Raph, I'll be back just sit here and behave yourself please." She instructed as she trotted down to the changing rooms. "Uh, who does she think I am? A little five year old?" He asked himself angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest and collapsed into the nearest chair. Bored, he tipped the chair on it's back to legs, placing his own two legs on a nearby desk. He closed his eyes before giving a tired yawn as he started to snooze.

"Raph! Wake up!" a voice rang in his ear. He woke up, violently as usual wiping the stream of drool running down his face. "Uh?" He groggily said as he rubbed his eyes and replied with a yawn. "How do I look?" He heard October asked. He tiredly looked to her only to have his eyes widen and his jaw drop. October had the little-black-dress kind out outfit on. It was red with a dark brown Santa belt that hung off one hip and kind of fell off the other one. She wore striped red and green socks and black shoes. With a little Sanata hat on, he would have liked her to be _his_ Mrs. Clause. She must of seen his face because she asked him, "What? Is something wrong?" "Ah, nothing." He said avoiding her stare by looking to the side. Raph got into the large red chair and October sat on the open chair arm with one leg over the other, she smiled as children lined up to meet Santa.

After an hour of little kids demanding of what they wanted for Christmas, Raph stretched tiredly. Frankly listening to those kids was a real snore, of them beginning with "_I want"_ or the occasional letter for Santa that the child read to him. He was just happy it was done although he was going to miss seeing October in the elf costume. He let his head hit the back of the chair and he closed his eyes. But then he heard someone shriek and something hard fell into his lap.

"Hey! What the?" He cursed as he opened his eyes but stopped in the middle of his sentence to see that October was in his lap; her legs were draped over the side of the chair. His eyes opened wide in shock and so did she. "Sorry, I tripped." She excused looking away from him but Raph could tell that her face was crimson. "Yeah, right." He said as she got up from his lap but he felt the need to pull her back. "No, really I did trip." October said placing a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. "Excuses, I think you were just looking for some way to sit in Santa's lap." He said with a cheesy smile. "You think your so irresistible, Raphael. Let me tell you! I fell carrying the boxes of extra toys when I tripped," She snapped at him her ears were now turning the same color her face was. "Lucky for me I just fell into your lap! Lucky me!" October finished sarcastically. "Then why make a big deal of it?" He asked when he raised an eyebrow; he proudly crossed his arms over his chest. He could tell by the expression on her face that his comment made her even angrier which he thought she always looked kind of cute when she was angry although Raph would never of told her this. She took hold of the white beard and pulled it back. Then with a smile, she let it go. SMACK! "Ow!" He cried as he put his hands to his face where it most stung. "Stop complaining," She scolded at him then looked around the mall she noticed that it was starting to close, "C'mon, we got to get home unless we want to spend the night in the mall."

Raph frowned. What happened to the nice lap moment? Spotting the curtain that was on the floor, he saw an opportunity when he saw October starting to step over it. He placed one foot on it and slid it over to him. He smiled when she started to fall and knew that his chance had come. He took hold of her waist and pulled her into his arms, he chuckled at her shocked face. Raph then let her go, wishing that he could hold her for a little longer but he knew that she would just snap at him which he did not need anymore of. He could stand her beauty but sometimes he and she argued so much that he wish he could just take the remote and click the mute button her to make her shut up. "Thanks." October said as she quickly walked over to pick up the spilled toys all over the floor, her back to Raph to avoid his stare. "No prob." He whispered back as he watched her collect the toys that were littered all over the floor.

NEXT TIME: Raph and October run into an old enemy and things get cold.


End file.
